Wipe Away the Tears
by Moon Gazer
Summary: With werewolves, vampires, elves, and wizards, Hogwarts promises to be quite interesting this semester. Lupin/Original character, HP/SS (slash). Story contains implied sex and more than implied violence. Not suitable for young children.
1. Have a Jawbreaker, Professor Delalune?

Title: Wipe Away the Tears  
Author: Moon Gazer  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings and Comments: This story is a bit darker than my normal works, and   
involves vampires, murder, death, ect. Also, I admit, I have taken some of the   
rules of vampire lore and twisted them to my own needs. This story is in no way   
a good reference to use for your own stories. Thanks to all the people who read   
this over for me, including my friends, and a few of my teachers. Blessed be!  
  
  
  
  
In a dark room, illuminated only by a fire and a few candles, sat a young woman.   
To all appearances, she looked about 23, though a quick glance in her eyes   
revealed her to be much older. Her hair was a curious mix ranging from light   
brown to a blonde so light it appeared silver, was pulled back in a French   
braid, though pieces of it had worked their way loose, due to the fact that she   
kept weaving her fingers into it, before roughly pulling them out in   
frustration. Several papers were scattered before her, covered in nearly   
illegible scrawl. Finally pushing her chair back, she took one last look at the   
papers before resignedly picking them up and heaving the whole lot into the   
fireplace. A low chuckle broke into her satisfied reverie and she whirled   
about, wand half drawn. The silhouetted figure at the door stepped forward and   
she recognized Albus Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled as he glanced at the   
fireplace.  
  
"I believe it is safe to assume that your endeavors to update Professor   
Binns curriculum are proceeding at a less than satisfactory pace?"  
  
She tucked her wand back into its hiding place and smiled.  
  
"Yes, you could say that. I do believe, however, that I've found the best   
way to proceed."  
  
Dumbledore smiled back at her.  
  
"Come Serenite, it's time for the staff meeting. I had the feeling you   
would lose track of time, and so took the liberty of coming to get you. Besides,   
you've been holed up in the room long enough."  
  
Serenite, for that was her name, glanced at her watch in surprise.  
  
"Is it really that late? All right, give me a minute, if you will."  
  
"Take your time." Dumbledore replied, pulling a small brown bag from his   
robes, which turned out to be full of candy. Serenite glanced at him as she   
hurriedly re-braided her hair.  
  
"What kind today?" she asked, gesturing towards the bag.  
  
"A Muggle candy that goes by the rather unfortunate name of Jawbreakers   
(1). Despite the rather discouraging name, they're quite good."  
  
"Hm, I'm sure." Serenite, having finished her hair, gathered up the few   
papers she hadn't tossed to the fire, and turned to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, so you're ready? Off we go then."  
  
Closing the door, Serenite activated the wards, and hurried after   
Dumbledore. Being so new to the school, it wouldn't do to get lost. It really   
was quite nice of Dumbledore, and quite like him, Serenite mused, to help   
someone without ever letting him or her know that they were being helped.  
  
They came to a statue of a centaur, and after whispering the password   
(peanut brittle), it swung back with a harsh grating noise. Behind it stood a   
small door, which let to a cheerily lit interior.  
  
Serenite blinked owlishly at the sudden light, which after the comparative   
darkness of her chambers and the halls seemed blinding. When her eyes had   
finally adjusted, she glanced around the room, which gave a general air of being   
cluttered and well used. Several of the professors were already there, and she   
recognized a few. She had never met them, never having attended Hogwarts, but   
she had run into a few when she had come for her interview. There was   
McGonagall, with her strict bun and expression firmly in place. Lupin (or Remus,   
as he had insisted she call him), and...  
  
"Severus!"  
  
The man in question glanced up sharply, regarding her with as much shock   
as she did him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"I work here." Severus replied.  
  
"So do I."  
  
"I'll take it you two know each other?" Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
Serenite chuckled as Severus glared at her.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
She took a seat near him.  
  
"So," she murmured so that only he could hear, " how has my dark savior   
been?"  
  
He snorted at the title she gave him.  
  
"I should hardly think that saving you from being cheated by a second rate   
herb seller elevates me to the over glorified status that you have so   
dramatically addressed me by."  
  
Serenite laughed slightly, a deep throaty sound.  
  
" You haven't changed at all, I see."  
  
"Neither have you, it seems."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"I wouldn't. The last time I saw you, I told you that you were an   
immature, over dramatic, half breed who should never be allowed near a magicians   
hat, no less a wand."  
  
"Oo, that smarts. But you can't scare me that easily and you know it."  
  
Severus turned to face her, his features half in shadow. Though his face   
never changed, she could see the smile in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I did always wonder what peculiar twist in your psyche allowed you   
to put up with me."  
  
Serenite would have replied, but she was interrupted as Dumbledore called   
the meeting to order.  
  
"Here we are, with another new year, and a few announcements. Firstly,   
though we are greatly saddened at the departure of Professor Binns, we all hope   
that he will enjoy his retirement. Taking his place will be Miss Serenite   
Delalune."  
  
Albus paused to gesture towards Serenite, who in turn smiled back at the   
interested gazes she was now receiving.  
  
"On another note, we would like to welcome back Professor Lupin, who will   
be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes once again." This   
announcement was met by a smattering of applause and several approving smiles.  
  
The rest of the meeting passed in the normal beginning of term mundane-  
ness, interspersed with what seemed like endless gallons of tea. Serenite was   
busily controlling the urge to fidget and trying to look interested as Professor   
Sprout finished up the many reasons why it was imperative to by a new type of   
fertilizer for the Mandrakes. A quick glance around the room told her she   
wasn't alone in her frustrations. Remus was beginning to methodically tighten   
and loosen his grip on his teacup, though a smile was firmly in place.   
McGonagall's lips had become even more pursed, though it was surprising to   
Serenite that such a thing was possible. She glanced quickly to her left and   
half wished she hadn't, the urge to laugh came on so quickly. Severus looked   
ready to happily butcher said Mandrakes if they were mentioned just once more.   
Even Dumbledores smile was beginning to look a little forced.  
  
Perhaps Sprout realized that her audience wasn't as keen on the subject as   
she was (or perhaps it was the fact that Snape was steadily reaching into his   
robe pockets, his hands uncomfortably close to his wand), but she quickly   
finished up and sat down. Dumbledore beamed at her and stood.  
  
"Well, unless anyone else has any announcements to make..." a silence   
pervaded the room, "...it seems that this meeting is over."  
  
Serenite lingered out in the hall, nodding politely at the welcomes she   
received. Finally Snape stepped out of the room. Spotting her, he grinned   
wryly. She smiled back at him and they began to walk together.  
  
"So, why the sudden desire to teach, Serenite?" Snape inquired after a   
few minutes of silence had passed. Serenite shrugged.  
  
"I just wanted to actually do something. I had things I needed to get   
away from."  
  
Snape nodded but didn't inquire further into the subject.  
  
"So, how is your mate? Jared, I believe his name was?"  
  
Serenite's' steps faltered for a moment, and her hand came up to grasp a   
small silver pendant that hung on a cord around her neck. Snape stopped   
walking.  
  
"Serenite, what is it?"  
  
Serenite bit her lower lip before answering in a low voice.  
  
"Jared and I...are no longer bonded."  
  
Snapes eyes widened almost imperceptibly.  
  
"What? Wait, not here. Come with me."  
  
He led her down a myriad of hallways, past the dungeons. Pausing about 20   
paces past the dungeon doors, he tapped on an inconspicuous brick, distinguished   
only by a slight chip on its top right corner. Then, drawing his wand, he   
murmured the passwords to open his wards, and a large rectangular part of the   
wall slid aside, revealing a large, comfortably lit room. The furniture was   
masculine friendly, and done in a dark mahogany and forest green upholstery. A   
fire burned in the large fireplace and cast a friendly light on the nearby   
tables, which were covered in an organized clutter of papers, notes and vials of   
half finished experiments.  
  
Snape steered Serenite towards one of the armchairs near the fireplace,   
before turning towards the fire to put on some water for tea.  
  
"Now, what happened?" he asked as they waited for the water to heat up.   
Serenite looked at him for a moment in silence. His dark eyes seemed open and   
inviting. It was slightly disturbing; knowing as she did that it was an   
expression he rarely used. She took another minute to look at him, registering   
the changes that had occurred since she had last seen him, years ago. His   
cheekbones, always prominent, stood out in sharp relief. His nose looked as   
though it had been broken a few more times, and he wore his long, black hair   
down, instead of back. As a matter of fact, now that she looked carefully, she   
was surprised that she had even recognized him; he was so changed, except for   
his eyes. She paused for a moment, bemused at her thoughts before it penetrated   
her mind that he was waiting for an answer.  
  
Severus waited patiently as she regarded him. She hadn't changed much   
over the years, but then, he had never really expected her to. She still wore   
her hair braided, and as usual, pieces from the side were escaping from the tie.   
Around her neck, she still wore that pendent he'd given her for protection when   
they'd first met. It'd been more of a joke than anything, seeing as how well   
Jared protected her. Her high cheekbones were slightly more prominent, as   
though she hadn't been eating well. The fire reflected in her blue hazel eyes   
and cast a curious amber ring around her pupils. A voice in the back of   
Severus's head also noted that she'd outgrown the coltish stage she'd been at   
when they'd last met, finally growing into her long limbs.  
  
He drew his thoughts back to the present as she stirred, her right hand   
rising to fidget with the end of her braid, a classic sign of nervousness. He   
sat quietly, doing his best to relax her by remaining calm himself.  
  
"Jared and I are no longer bonded." She began, " we...separated about four   
years ago."  
  
Severus nodded. That explained why her body had matured so quickly since   
he had last seen her. Being bloodbound to a vampire, while not granting   
immortality, did slow down the aging process considerably. And Jared, being   
quite a powerful vampire, could provide a very strong bond. On the other hand,   
sharing such a strong bond could be devastating once that bond was broken.  
  
"Did you...have a misunderstanding?" He asked, knowing that the two of   
them had been involved on more than a bond level.  
  
Serenite shook her head.  
  
"No, it's not that. It came time for him to feed, and..."  
  
She paused, clearly fighting with unhappy memories.  
  
"And?" Severus prompted gently. For a long while there was no sound in   
the room other than the fire crackling. Finally, she answered.  
  
"He lost control."  
  
Snape visibly blanched. An out of control vampire was not something to be   
taken lightly. It was like letting a werewolf loose in a crowded room, but   
worse. At least you could see, and shoot a werewolf.  
  
"How?" he asked, before cursing himself, "No, you don't have to answer   
that."  
  
Serenite shook her head and smiled softly at him.  
  
"I don't mind. Normally Jared would feed a little each evening. But over   
the years, he's made more than just a few enemies."  
  
Severus nodded and motioned for her to continue as he took the kettle off   
the fire and began to prepare two cups of tea.  
  
"One of them, a vampiric witch named Genisca, trapped him for nearly a   
week. He escaped, but he was ravenous. I scarcely recognized him when he   
appeared at the door, but I did realize that he was out of control. I tried to   
run, very foolish of me, since it only increased his frenzy. He caught me just   
outside of the forest near our home. He began to drink and showed no signs of   
stopping. At first, I let him, assuming that if he took too much, he would   
simply turn me. The thought didn't particularly worry me. But then I started   
to grow faint and he was still ravenous and I realized that I wouldn't be   
enough. He had been too long without a feed, and once he was done with me, he   
would seek out new prey. I couldn't let him do that. Not in that state. He   
never would have forgiven himself."  
  
Severus silently handed her a cup, before settling back down into his   
seat.  
  
"I was trying to think of a way out of there, when my pendent hit my hand.   
I grabbed it...and cut myself. It had changed into a dagger, with the symbol   
itself embedded in the blade."  
  
Serenite paused and looked at him with a wry grin.  
  
"I'm sure we never thought when you gave me that pendent, that it would be   
used for this."  
  
"You killed him?" Severus asked quietly. A haunted look settled across   
Serenite's features.  
  
"Yes, I killed him."  
  
Severus said nothing; did nothing. After all, he mused, what do you say   
to comfort a person who's killed their mate of the last 200 years?  
  
Finally Serenite stirred, drinking some of her tea. Severus brought his   
cup to his lips before a thought crossed his mind.  
  
"Serenite...are you...?"  
  
She looked at him confused for a moment. He tapped his canines to   
clarify.  
  
"Oh! No, I'm not. I am on the hunt for my next mate though."  
  
Severus frowned at her.  
  
"Serenite, you of all people should know that a mortal could only be bound   
once. Breaking your first bond must have near killed you. Why set yourself up   
for more pain and disappointment?"  
  
Serenite looked away from him. He had no idea just how close his words had   
been to reality.  
  
"The All Father spoke to me." She stated simply.  
  
Snape was visibly shocked, she could see. The All Father Ihad/I appeared to her, just as she was about to turn the knife she had used to kill Jared on herself.  
  
" The All Father?" Snape asked quietly, "What did he say?"  
  
Serenite shrugged.  
  
"Just to find a new mate and soon."  
  
They sat silently for a few minutes longer, listening to the sounds of the school around them. After a while, Serenite broke the silence.  
  
"Well, enough about me. How have you been?"  
  
Snape raised one eyebrow at her obvious bid to change the subject, but   
played along.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hm...so, do they know that you're..." she grinned wickedly and tapped her   
canines. Snape laughed shortly.  
  
"Rumors abound, but they have no idea how true some of them are. I prefer   
it that way."  
  
Serenite laughed.  
  
"You would."  
  
Snape smiled dryly.  
  
"What is that particular statement supposed to mean?"  
  
"Got me."  
  
Snape refrained from the urge to roll his eyes. She always had been   
rather flippant, he remembered. And at the moment, she was dozing off in his   
room. He briefly considered waking her up and sending her to her own rooms, but   
casually dismissed the thought. She rarely slept for more than a few hours at a   
time, if he remembered correctly. She was going to have a horrid crick in her   
neck, however, if he didn't move her. Setting down his cup, he stood, grimacing   
as his back popped. Walking over to her, he picked her up. She stirred   
slightly and blearily opened her eyes.  
  
"Shh, go back to sleep. We can finish talking later."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes, allowing her head to roll back, exposing   
her neck. Severus felt a twinge of hunger, but firmly squashed it as old bite   
marks came into sight. That was odd, he thought. Despite the Muggle   
stereotypes, most bonded pairs drank from the wrist, not the neck. That must   
have been where she had been bitten when Jared attacked her.  
  
He lay her down on the bed and removed her shoes before looking back at   
her neck. The mark though faded with age (four years worth, he reminded   
himself) looked savage and unclean, as though she had been shaken when the feed   
took place. On an impulse, he reached down and took her right hand, turning it   
palm up. There, very faintly, was a seamed line from where she had grabbed the   
knife. He let her hand go and covered her up, before retreating to one of the   
tables near the fireplace.  
  
He shuffled through the papers and pulled out a large, worn out parchment,   
dog-eared around the edges and yellow with age. It turned out to be a family   
tree; a vamperic family tree to be exact. Tracing up from the bottom, Severus   
stopped when he reached the second generation. Three names over from his own   
was Jared's. Taking a quill from a nearby inkwell, he penned in the vampires   
date of death. Taking out his wand, he magically erased the line showing the   
link to Serenite, though he left her name on the tree. Then he quietly rolled   
the parchment back up and resumed his chair by the fire, waiting for Serenite to   
wake up.  
  
She did awake, two hours later, as he had predicted. For a moment she   
looked around the room, disoriented, before her eyes lit on him and she blinked   
a few times. He chuckled to himself. He should have known she'd be a slow   
riser.  
  
Serenite had been peacefully dreaming that she was back in hers and   
Jared's house and as she slowly rose through the layers of sleep, she had   
thoroughly expected to see the small, cherry red fireplace, the light airy room,   
and the small black kitten Jared had brought home for her one night. What she   
actually saw were the tall, but dark stone walls, dark, heavy furniture, and   
instead of a kitten, Severus Snape staring quietly at the fire.  
  
She must have made some noise of surprise, because he turned to face her.   
They regarded each other for a moment, before he turned away.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
She yawned and stretched, catlike, before answering.  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Hm, well far be it from me to be inhospitable, but perhaps you should be   
getting back to your own chambers. It's half past one and we both have classes   
to teach tomorrow."  
  
Her eyebrows rose in surprise, and she kicked back the blankets and began   
hunting for her shoes.  
  
"Behind you."  
  
"Thanks. Is it really that late?"  
  
"I believe so, as I am not prone to gross exaggerations."  
  
"Hm, yes, well goodnight, Severus."  
  
"Goodnight, Serenite."  
  
He sat near the fire for a long while after she'd left, before standing   
with a sigh and getting ready for bed.  
  
  
(1) Jawbreakers aren't mine. Some rich candy company owns them. 


	2. They're WHAT?

Title: Wipe Away the Tears  
  
Author: Moon Gazer  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings and Comments: This story is a bit darker than my normal works, and involves vampires, murder, death, ect. Also, I admit, I have taken some of the rules of vampire lore and twisted them to my own needs. This story is in no way a good reference to use for your own stories. Thanks to all the people who read this over for me, including my friends, and a few of my teachers. Blessed be!  
  
"Alright, we'll be finishing up with Merlin tomorrow. Don't forget your   
  
assignments." Serenite called out as her last class, a Gryfinndor/ Slytherin mix, filed out of the room. She had to question Albus's judgment about placing them together those two houses together in so many classes. She pulled out her wand and began to remove the many spitballs that now littered the walls. Using "Reparo" on a broken inkwell, she made a mental note to deduct five points from Slytherin for destruction of school property. Noting the ink spots on the floor, she sighed and mentally took five points from Gryfinndor as well, for retaliating.   
  
"Last class of the day?"  
  
Serenite glanced up, her face tense, before relaxing when she saw Remus standing in her doorway.  
  
"Hullo, Remus."  
  
"Hullo. I was wondering if you would accompany me on a walk to Hogsmeade, if you aren't too busy?"  
  
Serenite's gaze wandered over to the pile of papers that were waiting to be corrected. She stood in silence for a moment, chewing on her lower lip, before shrugging.  
  
"Why not? If you'll give me a minute, I'll go and get my cloak."  
  
"Certainly. I'll meet you in the Great Hall."  
  
Gathering her cloak, an emerald green affair with fur trim, Serenite hurried to the Great Hall. Seeing Remus, she called his name. He smiled and walked over to meet her.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He held out an arm, and after a moment of surprise, she took it, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. From a side door, Snape saw the exchange and smiled to himself, before turning around and quietly exiting the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So.... how are you liking teaching at Hogwarts?"  
  
Serenite glanced up at Remus and smiled. He was quite the gentleman, though thankfully, he hadn't tried to do anything like spreading his robes over a puddle. After all, some things were just too much, especially to a woman who was used to taking care of herself.  
  
"It's.... interesting. I just wish there was some way to spice class up a bit."  
  
Remus laughed.  
  
"I think some of the students are still getting used to having a living teacher."  
  
A smile continued to linger on his face as they walked on in silence. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He looked to be about 37, despite the streaks of gray that ran through his sandy brown hair. Compared to her own 5' 5" frame, she judged him to be about 6' 2". His eyes were a strange honey color that reminded her of the ring that ran around her own pupils. A rather good looker all in all, she decided, in an'understated elegance' sort of way, before shaking her head slightly to herself. Remus turned to look at her, a curious expression on his face. She grinned up at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just caught up in an utterly insane train of thought."  
  
"Oh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Serenite nodded, but didn't choose to enlighten him. Instead she tightened her grip on his arm and pulled him along.  
  
"Come on. The Three Broomsticks will be serving supper soon and I'm starving. My treat, since you've been so nice about putting up with me."  
  
Remus smiled and quickened his pace to keep up with her.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's been my pleasure."  
  
The blond woman grinned and nudged his side slightly.  
  
"Flatterer. But thanks."  
  
Coming over the top of a hill, Hogsmeade came into sight. Serenite made a small appreciative noise in her throat at the scene before them. Autumn was now in full swing and the leaves were exploding in reds and yellows. Remus glanced at the sight, before returning his eyes to the woman beside him. Her bluish eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed thanks to the fast pace at which they had been traveling. A small breeze stirred around them, drawing his attention to the strands of hair that had escaped her customary braid. He resisted the urge to reach over and tuck them back, for which he was grateful when she turned to face him a moment later.  
  
"Shall we?" She asked, proffering the arm she had disentangled from his when they had reached the top of the hill.  
  
"Let's." He answered, taking her arm. They started down the hill in companionable silence.  
  
Remus couldn't explain the sudden interest he had in the new History of Magic teacher. Really, he scolded himself, you've known her for less than two weeks and you're acting like you're in fifth year all over again. He could just imagine what James would have said to him if he were still alive. The black haired boy had delighted in holding a running commentary on his friends' love lives...or in his case, lack thereof. And Sirius... well, best not to go there at the moment. Then there was the fact that more than half of the school, professors included, were convinced that she and Snape were an item of sorts...life never was easy, was it? , he mused.  
  
Serenite was wrapped up in her thoughts as well. Contrary to appearance, she hadn't been unaware of the covert looks that Remus had been sending her over the past week. And she hadn't lived for the past two centuries without learning a thing or two about reading emotions, especially ones so plainly exposed. Well, he was rather nice, she mused. Certainly not a second Jared, but that wasn't what she was looking for. Not anymore. Still, there was something about him that she couldn't quite place her finger on. Perhaps a talk with Severus would help clear things up. This decided, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Besides, she mused, there was the matter of figuring out what to order for supper.  
  
She entered the pub first, Remus holding the door open for her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, his golden eyes aglow. A small frown worked its way onto her forehead as she walked ahead of him. Golden eyes? That was it! She berated herself for not spotting it sooner. Waiting until they were seated in a secluded corner of the pub, she leaned forward on the table, minimizing the distance between them. A startled look crossed his face as she stopped, inches away from him.  
  
"Serenite...?" he began.  
  
She shook her head, interrupting him.  
  
"You're a werewolf, aren't you?"  
  
/I got a response from the man. He sat bold upright, his face rigid and body tense. As she watched, fear, disappointment, and wariness flashed through his eyes.   
  
Sighing to herself, she pushed back a piece of loose hair, before reaching across the table. His fingers were tightly clutching the edge of the table and his knuckles were ghostly white. She brushed his fingers with her own in a comforting manner. He started, a carefully neutral expression shielding his thoughts. Cursing silently, Serenite increased the pressure on his fingers. She hadn't meant to scare him, but as usual, she had charged in without thinking, her subconscious scolded her with a decidedly Severus-like glare.   
  
"Remus, it's ok..."  
  
His eyes narrowed, but she thought she could see a slight loosening in his   
  
shoulders.  
  
"Really, I don't care. I haven't said anything to anyone but you either. I realized it only just now."  
  
Her eyes met his and she silently entreated him to relax. Slowly, the guarded expression left his face and he unconsciously turned his hand over, holding hers.  
  
To say that her question had startled him was more than an understatement.   
  
Years of defenses had sprung up automatically. Years of hiding from Slytherins who taunted him for his odd looks; of hiding the disease from his friends for fear that they would desert him.  
  
He had been jolted when she reached over and taken his hand, not expecting the contact. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him so gently. Assuredly, Albus would give him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder, or a fatherly hug, but this was different. He glanced down at his hand, realizing just how tightly he was gripping the table edge. Lifting his gaze back up, he was startled by the intensity in her eyes. In the dim room, her eyes were a dark hazel blue, and he noticed for the first time, the gold ring around her pupils. She almost smiled, the corners of her mouth just scarcely pulled upward. He almost smiled back as she quirked an eyebrow at him, an expression he was sure she had learned from Snape.  
  
"It's...it's alright, Serenite. You just...startled me."  
  
She snorted in derision.  
  
"Scared the hide off of you, you mean, pun intended. I shouldn't have blurted it out like that without thinking."  
  
They were both silent for a moment. The quiet was threatening to become uncomfortable until Remus cleared his throat, looking at anything but Serenite. He noticed her hand still rested in his own and he pulled back slightly, stopping in surprise when her grip tightened. He risked another glance up at her and was once again caught in her intense gaze. He quietly cleared his throat.  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Why? Should I?" She continued to meet his eyes as she asked.  
  
"Well...I might be...a... um..."  
  
"Danger to me?" She finished quietly.  
  
"Er...yes."  
  
She chuckled slightly, pulling back her hand and leaning forward again.   
  
"You're the DADA teacher, I'll see if you can spot it. It took Severus a few weeks, but he wasn't looking for it. Take a good look at me."  
  
Remus stared at her in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
" Look at me. Or more specifically, look at my hair and eyes."  
  
Remus blinked a few times, then shrugged. Leaning forward as well, he began to examine her eyes. A green-blue mix, with specks of a darker gray, and that ring of gold around the pupil, and they were, at the moment, looking highly amused. Not understanding, he moved his attention to her hair, hesitantly reaching out to take a piece between his fingers. She reached up, and pulled a piece out of the braid, to make it easier for him. He looked at the strand, noting the curious mix of colors, from a light brown, to gold, to near silver. For a moment, the thought that she might also be a werewolf crossed his mind, but he dismissed it a moment later. He would have smelled it by now. Reluctantly, he let go of the hair and sat back in his seat, shrugging in defeat.  
  
"What am I looking for?"  
  
Serenite sighed.  
  
"Think about it. The gold ring around the eyes, the silver in the hair, obviously not a common human trait in someone my age...er...physical age."  
  
Remus frowned. The silver hair was also common in elves, but a pure blood elf hadn't been found in over 500 years. Still...  
  
"Elf?"  
  
Serenite smiled.  
  
"Quarter wood elf on my maternal grandmothers side."  
  
"I don't see how that has anything to do with...well, you know."  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll let you go easy on this one, since it isn't exactly taught on a regular curriculum. Wood elves shared the woods with werewolves for thousands of years. As a result, they developed immunity to lycanthropy. It was either that or be totally annihilated."  
  
"And you inherited the immunity?"  
  
"Yes. You could bite me, though I'd really rather you didn't since it hurts like hell, and it wouldn't have the slightest effect. Same goes for Sev, really, you could bite him with no effect, but I'm sure you already knew that."  
  
Remus nodded in silence, digesting everything she had just said.  
  
Serenite waited a moment, before laughing.   
  
"Well, now that I've gone an thrown you into a state of comatose shock, what do you say we eat? I'm starving!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry! Over here!"  
  
Harry Potter looked up as he entered the Gryffindor common rooms. His two   
  
friends, Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley had managed to secure coveted seats by the fire. Readjusting his backpack, he joined them, plopping down on one of the squashy chairs.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Harry, have you heard the rumors that are going around about Professor Snape?" Ron asked. The redhead looked torn between the need for gossip and the need to retch.  
  
"Oh honestly, Ron. They're just rumors. They're probably not even true."   
  
Hermoine sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Uh...guys? What rumors?" Harry asked.  
  
" Well, it's going around that Professor Snape and Professor Delalune have   
  
known each other for a long time, and now they're.... ew...that's just sick! I can't say it! I mean...Snape? EW!!!!"  
  
Harry watched, bemused at the redhead's behavior. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anymore out of Ron, he turned to Hermoine, waiting for her to finish the story.  
  
"The rumor is, Harry, that she and Snape are lovers, or were and still are."  
  
Harry stared at her for a few long moments, before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Where did they get that from?"  
  
Ron, who had by now, resumed a shade not quite so close to green, cut in.  
  
"By Neville, of all people. He couldn't get to sleep, so he was going to Madame Pomfrey for a potion, and he saw Professor Delalune coming from the direction of the dungeons. At one o'clock in the morning!"  
  
Hermoine sniffed.  
  
"/I think you're just jumping to conclusions. Who's to say that she didn't just need a potion herself, or perhaps they were just talking."  
  
Ron gave her a blank stare.  
  
"Hermoine, really, who goes to Snape to 'just talk'? Besides, haven't you noticed how they're always hanging out together? Hey...do you think she's got him under Imperius?"  
  
" Ron, I doubt that I could keep Professor Snape under Imperius against his own will." Harry interrupted.  
  
"Besides," Hermoine added, " if you say that, then you're basically saying that she has him under her control as a sex slave."  
  
Ron stared, amazed at what had just come out of her mouth, before turning green. With a moan, he picked up a book and hid behind its open covers. Hermoine looked over at Harry and shrugged. He gave her a small half smile back. Some things just never changed.   
  
  
  
After about half an hour of silent reading, Ron set down his book, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
" Do you think that maybe...there might be something going on with them?"  
  
Harry looked up at his friend. The fire highlighted the redheads face, and a puzzled expression was present.   
  
Hermoine set down the quill and parchment she had been taking notes on, and looked up as well.  
  
"Well..." she began, " I suppose it is within the realm of possibility. But I still think that we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Besides, it's not even any of our business."  
  
She turned back to her books, leaving Ron to his thoughts again.   
  
"Yeah," he began slowly, " It's impossible to see him confessing his affections anyway."  
  
Hermoine raised an eyebrow, though her gaze remained on her books.   
  
"That's not a prerequisite, Ron."  
  
Ron gave her a scandalized glance, before turning to Harry to enlist his help against that madness that had, in his opinion, obviously overtaken Hermoine. Harry shrugged.  
  
" I can't really see him doing that and not meaning anything by it. He's   
  
too...intense, for a short fling." The black haired boy spoke slowly, choosing his words with care.   
  
"You could see him 'confessing his affections', as Ron so brilliantly put it?" Hermoine asked.   
  
" Actually, yes, I could." Harry replied in a serious tone. Then, noticing the alarmed looks on his friends faces, he added on quickly, " After a bottle or two of Firewhiskey, anyway."  
  
Ron and Hermoine both relaxed, laughing slightly, and the three students returned their attention to their books. 


	3. And a partridge in a pear tree!

Wipe Away the Tears- Chpt 3  
  
Author: Moon Gazer  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings and Comments: Warnings and Comments: This story is a bit darker than my normal works, and involves vampires, murder, death, ect. Also, I admit, I have taken some/most of the rules of vampire/werewolf lore and twisted them to my own needs. This story is in no way a good reference to use for your own stories. Thanks to all the people who read this over for me, including my friends, and a few of my teachers. Blessed be!  
  
Severus paused at the doorway of the dim room. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he could make out the vague outline of a person in a chair near the fire, a book in their lap. As he watched, one hand came up to tug at their braid, readjusting it over their shoulder. The hand stilled on it's way back down to the arm of the chair, and the body shifted slightly, aware of his presence. Leaning forward, a face, Serenite's, came into view. She didn't look surprised at his presence, but merely leaned back into the chair, motioning him into the room.  
  
"Hullo Severus."  
  
" Good evening Serenite. Where were you at dinner?"  
  
She shrugged as he sat down.  
  
"Wasn't hungry. Didn't feel like being social."  
  
"Hm." He rested his elbows on the arms of his chair, bringing his fingers together under his chin, "Or last night apparently. Or the night before that. What's bothering you?"  
  
She shrugged once again. Her face wore a tired expression, though she kept pulling at her braid in an agitated manner. Severus frowned.  
  
" That's not an answer."  
  
She looked up at him, and his eyes narrowed slightly in concern. While her face tended to give the impression of fine bones, it looked downright gaunt. Her eyes, which had just a few weeks ago, danced with humor and no small amount of mischief, were looking tired and far away. Her whole air seemed to be one of someone with a weight upon his or her shoulders.  
  
" Serenite?"  
  
" I'm just...tired, Sev. It happens every now and then."  
  
"Every now and then?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And how long does this last?"  
  
She gave a small wave of her hand, dismissing any concern that he might try to express.  
  
" A week at the most."  
  
His head tilted slightly, causing his hair to obscure part of his face.  
  
" Why?"  
  
She closed the book that lay unread on her lap and stared at its cover for a few minutes before answering.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I push myself too hard, or expect too much of myself. Maybe it's got something to do with being part elf, or perhaps being bondless is having an effect on me. Maybe my inner karma is out of whack. Or maybe I'm just having an early case of cabin fever. Who knows?"  
  
Her voice grew from a quiet seriousness at the beginning of her outburst, to annoyed sarcasm by the end of it. Severus raised an eyebrow at the bitterness in her tone. It wasn't like her to take such a negative view of things. That was his department, really. He felt almost affronted at having his attitudes borrowed without his permission.  
  
"Snapping at me won't help."  
  
She sighed and stood, dropping the book into her chair, before pacing to a nearby window.  
  
" I don't know Sev. Something just feels off. Nothing is going the way it's supposed to, and for the first time in a long while, I have no idea what to do. I wish there was some way I could leave for a week or so and just forget all my thoughts, but that's not possible right now. I couldn't ask Albus to find a teacher on such short notice just because I decide to have a temper tantrum."  
  
Severus watched her from his seat for a moment, before replying.  
  
" Perhaps it is your bond, or lack thereof. You did say that the All Father told you that you would bond for a second time, correct?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
" You're probably suffering side effects from not having a bond when you should then."  
  
She looked at him, a questioning and vaguely desperate expression on her face. Severus was reminded of an animal at bay for some reason, but quickly dismissed the thought, as it seemed incongruous with Serenite.   
  
" But why should I be rebonding? No one ever rebonds. You know that! Why should I? What difference could it possibly make?"  
  
It was now Sev's turn to shrug.  
  
" I have no idea, really. I've learned through years of working for Albus that sometimes it's better to just not ask. Bitch about it ever step of the way, but just.... don't ask."  
  
She laughed softly, before turning to look out the window.  
  
"It's nearly a full moon." She commented.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, silently commenting at her completely unrelated statement. She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at his expression, before looking back out.  
  
" I don't quite know what I meant."  
  
Severus smirked.  
  
" I do."  
  
" Oh? What then?" She asked, not bothering to turn back to face him.  
  
" Lupin."  
  
She turned sharply at this, shock apparent on her face. His smirk only widened. She met his eyes for a moment, before turning away in defeat.  
  
" Well?" he asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What's holding you back?"  
  
" I don't really know."  
  
Severus stood and walked over to where she was. Stopping behind her, he paused for a moment, before gingerly wrapping his arms about her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Gently, he reached out to her mind with his own, probing around the edges to find the answer he was looking for.  
  
" Jared was a wonderful person, Sere, but he wouldn't want you to pine away over his ghost."  
  
She sighed in frustration, relaxing into his comforting hug.  
  
" I know that Sev, and you know that, but that doesn't make it any easier."  
  
Severus grinned.  
  
"Easy? Who said anything about easy? When have I ever promised you that something would be easy? It'll be damn hard work, and mostly damned unpleasant at that, but it has to be done. If it's any consolation, I'm here to talk to."  
  
She smiled softly herself.  
  
" I just wish I didn't have to have been the one to do it, Sev. The nightmares stopped after a few months, but every time I had them, I could see his face when I...he looked so hurt at first, but at the last moment, he had this look in his eyes. He understood what I had done and why and he forgave me for it."  
  
" If you're forgiven, then why are you letting it haunt you?"  
  
"That's just it Sev, I don't feel like I should be forgiven for that. I was the one person he could trust, the one person who would never betray him, and suddenly, I was the person who killed him..." she stopped as her voice cracked. Severus couldn't see her face, but he was willing to bet she was on the verge of tears. Sighing, he straightened up and turned her around to face him. Placing one hand on her shoulder, he used the other to lift her chin until her eyes met his.   
  
"Serenite, you listen to me, because I will only say this once. You are a wonderful person, and you have a lot to offer. You can't let self-hatred get the better of you. Look at Voldemorte and what it did to him. What it nearly did to me. You're one of the few real friends I have, and I can't stand by and watch you self destruct like that, do you understand?"  
  
She nodded brusquely and he sighed, before pulling her head to his chest and cradling it there. He could feel her shaking slightly, and moved his other hand from her shoulder to her back, making small comforting circles to calm her. After standing there a while, they had both lost track of the time, she sniffled.  
  
" Thanks Sev. You're my best friend, you know that right?"  
  
" Of course I do, Sere."  
  
She nodded, her head still against his chest.  
  
" Of course Sere, you do realize, best friend or not, if anyone, and I mean anyone in this school finds out that I'm not always the snarky bastard that they think me to be, I'll have to kill you. Slowly. And then gut you with a spoon."  
  
She half laughed, half sobbed.  
  
"Of course, Sev, of course."  
  
" Now, about finding a new vampire to bond with. Who have you contacted?"  
  
She pulled back and he released his hold on her.  
  
"No one. Is there some agency or other I should be looking up?" She replied, a glimmer of humor showing in her eyes.  
  
" As a matter of fact, yes." He said, amusement also showing in his eyes.  
  
" And they would be?"  
  
" SSLBB" he promptly replied.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"SSLBB?"  
  
" Short for Severus Snapes Little Black Book."  
  
She laughed and shook her head.  
  
"You are impossible. You know that, right?"  
  
" Yes. I pride myself on it." He waved his hand and a small book appeared in it. Serenite peered at it for a moment, before snorting in amusement.  
  
"Sev, that's green, not black."  
  
Severus shrugged.  
  
"Black book has a better ring to it. Now, let's get started."  
  
" Now?"  
  
" No Serenite, we're waiting for the Apocalypse.... yes now!"  
  
She held up a hand as if to ward off his sarcasm before making her way back to her chair. Severus followed, taking his seat from earlier. Opening up the book, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Aaron."  
  
" Too far away."  
  
"Andrew."  
  
"Too perky."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Look Sev, optimism is one thing. Perkiness is simply refusing to admit that it's going to hurt when the train hits you."  
  
"Anthony."  
  
"Anthony? He's still alive? That arrogant puffball! Who changed him?"  
  
"Felix did."  
  
"Felix, Felix.... that old coot who speaks in all limericks?"  
  
"That'd be him. Speaking of Felix..."  
  
Serenite shot him a venomous glare.  
  
"All right, scratch Felix... Balthezar?"  
  
"Messy eater, if you catch my drift."  
  
"Hm, didn't know that."  
  
* * Two hours later * *  
  
"Xavier."  
  
"On a permanent ego trip, date of return unknown."  
  
"Zechariah."  
  
"Severus, he's scarcely a child!"  
  
"Hm, yes, forgot you don't care for younger bonds. Why is that?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"They're just...annoying when they're that young."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't recall you saying anything like that about Jared or I."  
  
"You and Jared were, and in your case are second generation vampires. You'll never be young to me. Both of you were well in control of yourselves by the time we met."  
  
"So you're calling me old?"  
  
"No, just decrepit. Shall we continue?"  
  
Severus glared at her, as she smirked back at him. Breaking eye contact, he looked back down at the book.  
  
"Well, there's only one name left... Zieket."  
  
"Who?"  
  
" Zieket...er... never mind. I would never forgive myself if I let you bond with him."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"He's just....crazy. The bad kind."  
  
"Ah...so, that leaves us where we started then, doesn't it?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"What?"   
  
Severus ignored her question, deep in his own thoughts. Intrigued, Serenite leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee and her head on her hand. The contemplating look in his eyes caught her attention, and she raised an eyebrow in unspoken question. After a moment, Severus looked up, meeting her gaze. They stared at each other for a moment, before he purposely mimicked her expression, causing her to smile. She sat back, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"There is one more person whom we could consider." He began slowly. His slightly hesitant manner caused Serenite to frown. It wasn't like him to be so unsure.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Serenite looked at him for a moment, before giggling and softly hitting her palm to her forehead.  
  
"Of course! Why didn't we think of that in the first place?"  
  
Severus shrugged.  
  
"Because we're us."  
  
She nodded before speaking.  
  
"It does seem like a good match, doesn't it? We're close, we know each other, we can put up with each other.... most of the time" she added, noting his expression.  
  
"Exactly my point."  
  
She stared at the arm of her chair for a moment, biting gently on her lower lip, before looking up at him and holding out her wrist. He shook his head, and she pulled it back, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
" We'll do it properly, with a bonding ceremony and witnesses. It will be safer for us both if our bond is common knowledge."  
  
Serenite raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Safer?"  
  
" Yes. For you, because once the word is out, anyone who might want to hurt you will know they have me to deal with, and for me, because nothing can happen to me without someone else knowing."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"But wouldn't we already have that link with a regular bond?"  
  
" Yes, but the ceremony would make it stronger. It's a cross between a wizard bonding and a vampire bonding," Severus explained, before laughing at her puzzled expression, "Jared certainly kept you isolated, didn't he?"  
  
She sent a mock glare in his direction.  
  
" No, I understand what you're saying. I just don't understand why I didn't have a bond like the one you're describing with Jared."  
  
"Well, it makes sense, once you think about it. You and Jared had little need for caution when you bonded, whereas you and I do. It would work more to our advantage if we could be more aware of each other."  
  
"Uh...huh."  
  
" Don't give me that dumbfounded stare, you understand me perfectly. Playing dumb doesn't suit you. First things first, we'll have to get preparations underway as soon as possible."  
  
"Sev.... what exactly do we need?"  
  
He stared off into the air, a contemplating expression on his face.  
  
"Well, robes for a start...protection rings..."  
  
"Protection rings?"  
  
"They get cold when one of the wearers is in danger, very handy....let's see, witness's, food, partridge in a pear tree..."  
  
" A what?" Serenite exclaimed in a disbelieving tone. She stared at Sev for a moment, before noticing the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"You are joking, aren't you?"  
  
He chuckled and stood.  
  
"Sev..."  
  
Without a word, he turned and walked to the door.  
  
"Severus, you're joking, right? A pear tree?"  
  
With a final smirk over his shoulder, he closed the door behind him and walked down the hall. A few seconds later, he heard the sound of a door opening, followed by Serenite's voice.  
  
"Severus Snape, you had better be joking!" 


	4. Be Our Guest!

Title: Wipe Away the Tears

Author: Moon Gazer

Rating: PG-13

Warnings and Comments: This story is a bit darker than my normal works, and involves vampires, murder, death, etc. Also, I admit, I have taken some of the rules of vampire lore and twisted them to my own needs. This story is in no way a good reference to use for your own stories. Thanks to all the people who read this over for me, including my friends, and a few of my teachers. Oh, and by the way, I( obviously at this point own only Miss Delalune and the twisted story plot, so don't sue. And if you think I own Disney, you're crazy, because then I wouldn't be writing this as a story. I'd be directing it on film!

Remus glared at the paper in front of him, willing himself to actually give a damn about the students views on the treatment of mountain trolls. Unfortunately, the subject was already dull to begin with and the preachy tone of the writing seemed to have attained the ability to go around in circles without ever proving a point.

"The inhumane treatment of mountain trolls has in part been based on the ridiculous theory that, like dragons, they hoard gold."

Remus stared ahead blankly. She had a gold ring around her pupil, very unusual. Groaning, he dropped his head to the table with a 'thunk'. This was getting ridiculous he complained, scrubbing his face with his hands. He had work to do, and all he could do was moon over a fellow teacher.  
' Oh how the mighty have fallen.' He mused, knowing that if James or Sirius were there, they would have fallen out of their chairs laughing. Lily on the other hand, would have asked him what he was waiting for.  
"What am I waiting for?" he muttered, before answering his own question, "A hint that she likes me back, maybe?"  
'Well,' said that little voice that sounded remarkably like Lily, 'you won't know that unless you stop avoiding her.'  
Remus swore softly. He had avoided her since that evening at the Three Broomsticks, confused by the spin she'd sent his emotions on. First she didn't care that he was a werewolf, and then she practically flirted with him throughout the dinner. But once back at the castle and among the rumors about her and Snape, he had begun to worry that maybe he had read into things too far. Maybe she had just wanted to be nice. She certainly hadn't gone out of her way since then to speak to him, rather she had been spending all her spare time with Snape, and when the two of them weren't bent over a pile of parchments, or walking into the hall together, they were owling each other details about something . Remus hadn't dared to ask what after he'd overheard her discussing robe colors with Minerva. 'Still,' that voice reasoned, ' you could be throwing this way out of proportion. She's known Snape for a long time. Maybe he's just helping her with something.'  
"Or maybe he's involved in something with her." He muttered. Still, he didn't like being in the dark. Maybe a talk with her would be just the thing.

Serenite pocketed the latest robe measurements that had been forwarded to her. 'There is just far too much to worry about' she thought as she continued down the relatively empty hallway. Nearing the end, she noticed a door opening and watched as Dumbledore exited through it, a small box in his hands.  
"Good evening Serenite."  
"Hello, Headmaster. How are you?"  
"Wonderful. And you?"  
" A little frazzled, but otherwise fine."  
Dumbledore eyed the papers that were threatening to fall out of her robe pocket with an amused smile.  
"Hopefully not too busy to go to Hogsmeade this weekend? It is a Hogsmeade weekend, if you remember."  
Serenite smiled back at him. In truth, she had forgotten completely, but the idea was appealing. Glancing down, she looked at the trinket he held.  
"What's in the box?"  
Dumbledore smiled again.  
"That, my dear Miss Delalune, must remain a secret for the moment, until the puzzle is solved."  
Serenite frowned, brushing back a strand of wayward hair. "Puzzle?"  
Dumbledore nodded and held the box up, allowing Serenite to take note of the intricate carving.  
"I see. It's a puzzle box, isn't it?"  
"Yes, for Remus. His birthday is next week, and I felt a gift was in order."  
"Really?" Serenite asked. "Next week?"  
"Next Thursday, I believe."  
Serenite nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face. "If you'll excuse me headmaster."  
"Of course, Professor." He replied, watching her wander off with a bemused twinkle in his eyes.

Severus Snape was not a 'people person'. Especially at 10:43 at night, a time he normally spent with a glass of brandy and a good book. And he most certainly wasn't particularly civil after a day of teaching. So he really did consider it quite an accomplishment when he didn't send the door to his room blasting off its hinges, crushing the person who was currently knocking on it. He did for a moment, consider putting a Silencing Spell on the door, but set the thought aside, realizing that the mere knowledge that someone was at his door would annoy him. 'It had better not be Filch." he thought darkly, as he stormed towards the door.  
"Sev? It's me!"  
He raised an eyebrow as he undid the locks on the door. Opening it, he faced Sere on the other side, her look half excited, half worried. Ushering her in and closing the door behind him, he raised an eyebrow again as she paced in front of his fireplace. She continued to do so as he sat down. He sighed, waiting the agitated woman to stop. He hoped she would soon. She was making him dizzy.  
Finally she stopped pacing, only to turn and stare at him. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Well?" he drawled.  
"Well what?"  
He glared. "What do you mean, 'Well what'? You're the one who charged in here at eleven at night and then proceeded to wear a trench into my rug!"  
She held up a hand to ward off the rest of his tirade.  
"Sev, let me start over."  
"I wasn't aware that you'd started at all." He muttered.  
Serenite sighed.  
"I came to ask for some advice."  
"Ask away."  
"Well.Remus's birthday is coming up next week and I'd like to get him something and-"  
"And I fail to see what this has to do with you interrupting my evening."  
Serenite glared at him and he steadfastly ignored the look.  
"I was hoping , since you've known him longer, you might have some idea of what I could get him."  
"Well, there are the usual.flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."  
"Severus."  
He looked up, a smirk firmly plastered on his face.  
"Who's been letting you into the Disney again?"  
He snorted.  
"Spare me. Those Muggle excuses for entertainment?"  
Sere grinned.  
"Whatever you say..Lumiere."  
Severus sputtered and bolted upright.  
"I do not under any circumstances resemble that French, over the top, brass brained, foppish..thing!"  
"Whatever you say, Sev."  
"I do not!"  
There was a slight pause, before Serenite glanced back at him.  
"I'm assuming that means that no one in the school knows about your little stint upon the boards back when I first met you?"  
" No they don't." he snapped, as a horrible suspicion dawned on him, " and you won't be saying anything about it!"  
"I'm sure we could arrange that, Sev..if you help me out." Serenite replied, her nonchalant tone ruined by the mischievous grin on her face. Severus growled low in his throat, sinking deeper into his seat.

"Fine. I'll help. But you're not allowed to come near me after this."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Severus groaned slightly, rubbing his hand over his face, before answering.

"Because I'm rubbing off on you, that's why."

Serenite said nothing, but continued to watch him, a small grin playing around her mouth. He glanced up at her through his fingers, glaring at her expression.

"In my defense, the rent had to be paid."

Her grin morphed into a smirk.

"And you just stayed for three seasons for pocket money, right?"

"Shut. Up."

"Alright, alright. As fun as this is..."

"You need my help."

"Exactly."

"What makes you think I know what you should get for that overgrown housepet of yours?"

She looked at him, pushing back some loose strands of hair that had fallen into her face. Much to his relief,she slowly sat down in the chair across from him, crossing her legs comfortably.

"Because I've come up with all the normal things. Sweaters, books, socks..."

"Socks?"

"Albus sai-.."

"Never mind, enough said."

"Anyhow, like I said, I've tried the basics, but they just don't seem to send the message I want."  
Severus leaned back in his chair, templing his fingers together. The firelight reflected on the sardonic lift of his eyebrow.  
"Just what kind of message are you trying to send? ' I'm available', ' I adore you.' , ' I haven't had a shag in fifty years and I'm desperate, take me!' ?"

"Severus!" Her face turned bright red, the blush apparent even in the dim lighting. She picked nervously at a loose thread in her robes, avoiding his suddenly overly intense gaze.

"Struck a nerve there,did I?"

"No!"  
"I see."

"You didn't!"

"I never said I did."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Um-hm. Did you notice him in those green robes?" He added with a mischeivious glint in his eyes. He chuckled slightly as her expression glazed over slightly, obviously recalling aforementioned robes. He noted the small smile on her face as she gazed off into space and shook his head. The motion caught her attention and she blushed again, tucking her hair back behind her ear to hide her embarassment at being caught so easily.

" It sounds silly, but I want something that will really make him notice me, really make me stand out."

Severus snorted to himself. If she hadn't noticed the way the man practically gave himself whiplash everytime she entered a room, he wasn't going to state the obvious. He continued to watch her as she looked away from him, casually scanning over his collection of books.

Even after all these years, Serenite still found Severus had the ability to make her blush like a teen on a first date. To avoid further embarassment, she looked away from him, glancing at the titles of the books on the shelf behind him. Squinting suddenly, she rose, unable to fully make out the title of a particularily dog eared tome from where she sat. Carefully, she pulled the book from the shelf and read the title, glancing over at the dark haired man.

"Since when do you keep books on lycanthropy in your casual reading stock?"

Severus glanced over his shoulder at her, noting the book she held, and snorted.

"I really don't know why I've kept that one. It's all rot and rubbish. Some myth about an amulet made of moonstone, said to cure the symptoms of lycanthropy."

"Written by ' J. Alpha' ...didn't you apprentice with him at one point?"

He snarled and turned away, glowering into the fire.

"Unfortunately."

"That bad, hm?"

"Worse."

"You've been reduced to one word answers. He must have been a nightmare."

She smiled for a moment, turning back to thumb through the pages. One passage in particular caught her eye.

_ "...and if thou should travel to the Lost City and survive the three tests, thou shall then be asked to sacrifice that of thyself which thou hold dear..."_

Ominous sounding, but then, when wasn't something written during that time period? She smirked slightly. Fourteenth century authors always did have a decided taste for morbid flare.

" Sev, would you mind if I borrowed this?"

"What on earth for, Sere? It's a waste of paper, nothing more."

" I know. I'm just curious."

He sighed and stood, turning to face her.

"Fine. You'll only steal it if I don't give it to you and I'd rather save myself the bother of cursing you."

She smiled up at him, hugging the book to her chest. For a moment, he was distinctly reminded of her as she was when he first met her. She had been an open, cheery person. The wariness in her eyes hadn't been there and she hadn't yet to learn to move without the reckless abandon of a teen. He wondered for a moment what he had missed in her life while he was gone and she stayed with Jared. With a half smile back at her, he dismissed his thoughts as pointless. Past was past and present and future were what mattered. Perhaps if he kept telling himself that, he thought darkly, he might just believe it someday.

Serenite watched him for a moment, noting the small changes in his facial expressions. Years of familiarity allowed her to read what each tiny movement meant and she smiled warmly up at him, reaching out to touch his shoulder with her fingertips.

"Thanks Sev."

He nodded, an unspoken communication passing between them.

"I'm going to go and hole myself up in my room for a while. Remember, we've got our second round of robe fittings next Tuesday. I think they got yours a bit wrong."

"How so?"

"Well..." she eyed him up and down, a playful grin on her face, " If you have 48 inch hips, you're hiding them really well."

He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, yes, I know. Let me say it for you. ' Incompetent imbeciles, how can they even stay in business if they can't even take a basic measurement, they're worse than the bloody Gryffindors...' Something like that?"

" Something like that yes. I intended to throw in the words "sodding" and "bastards" in for good measure."

She laughed and patted his shoulder once more before turning and seeing herself to the door.

"Goodnight, Sev."

"Goodnight, Sere."

He sighed as she closed the door quietly behind her and stood for a long moment, staring at the dying flames. Try as he might, he couldn't get the thought out of his head. Finally, he gave in and yelled to the walls.

"48 inches!"


End file.
